Un suceso fantástico e inesperadamente aterrador
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: ¿Qué harías si recibieras una carta de alguien que creías muerto? "Tu...no puedes ser él...¿oh si?..."
1. CAPÍTULO 1: COMPORTAMIENTO EXTRAÑO

**CAPÍTULO 1: COMPORTAMIENTO EXTRAÑO**

–¡Marth!

El príncipe volteó ante los llamados del héroe de Hyrule. Se preguntó por unos momentos como para que en esos momentos se le interrumpiera durante el paseo por los jardines con su novia, la princesa del mismo reino.

–Link…–le habló con algo de preocupación sin notar como la castaña miraba con furia al recién llegado–…¿Qué ocurre?

–Algo le pasa a Ike…–el Hyliano ignoró la mirada asesina de Zelda y se concentró en el Alteano.

Este último se aterró al escuchar eso. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente: un combate salió mal, a Master Hand se le pasó la mano en el escenario final, Jigglypuff lo acosaba nuevamente, se enfermó otra vez, un combate había salido mal…

– _Espera…_ –pensó al sonar por su mente la última idea– _…eso ya lo había pensado…_

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de recordar el punto principal de toda esa interrupción.

–Bueno, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿está bien?...

–Está de un humor de mil demonios…

El príncipe no pudo evitar dirigirle la misma mirada que su novia le dirigía. Entendía que Link era de corazón noble, pero no podía creer que actuara como los primeros días en los que Ike había llegado a la mansión smash…

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _Muy bien combatientes…_ – _la mano empezó tras haberlos reunido a todos en la sala de espera donde los peleadores se preparaban para los próximos combates_ – _…les traigo noticias…_

– _Ojalá sean de Roy…_ – _le mencionó el rubio al príncipe_ – _…muero por que vea mis nuevos movimientos…_

 _El Alteano rió un poco._

– _Yo quiero por fin ponerlo al tanto sobre Zelda y yo…_ – _el muchacho no pudo evitar sonar enamorado al recordar el nombre de la chica que lo hacía soñar._

– _Ajá…_ – _El guardián de la princesa le dio un par de codazos_ – _…solo recuerda que si le haces algo a Zelda, aplicaré contigo ese nuevo movimiento que Master llamó "Smash Final"…_

 _El peli azul no pudo evitar reír nervioso ante la amenaza del Hyliano. Sabía que para Link, Zelda era como una hermana, por lo no bromeaba al decirle que aplicaría con el su "Smash Final", que aunque no lo conocía, presentía que si le pasaba algo a Zelda, el sería el primero en el que se le aplicaría._

– _sobre su compañero Roy…_

 _Pero, la hermana loca de la mano lo quitó, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared._

– _¡el no volverá!..._ – _una risa loca resonó en los oídos de todos. Marth y Link se encontraban devastados, ¿Cómo que no volvería?_

– _Dis-Disculpa Crazy…_ – _el príncipe habló tímidamente, realmente le había impactado la noticia_ – _…¿Cómo que Roy no volverá?_

– _¿Qué parte no entendiste?..._ – _la mano seguía riendo como una maniática_ – _…¿Roy?, ¿no? O ¿volverá?..._

– _Creo que a lo que el príncipe se refiere es a la razón o razones por lo que Roy no vendrá…_ – _tomó ahora la palabra Lucario, aquel nuevo recluta en la familia de Smash._

 _Sin embargo, antes de que la risueña mano pudiera responderle al pokemon, fue golpeado de la misma manera que él había atacado a su hermano._

– _El punto, es que la verdad no lo sabemos…_ – _comentó sacudiéndose un poco tras haber noqueado a Crazy Hand_ – _…solo nos comentó que había problemas en su hogar…_

– _¿Problemas en su hogar?..._ – _Marth empezaba a preocuparse._

– _o algo así…_ – _comentó sin mayor preocupación el anfitrión_ – _…la verdad, su carta era muy confusa…_

 _El peli azul empezaba a preocuparse, ¿Qué pudo ser tan malo y urgente como para no venir al smash?_

 _No era el único que se lo preguntaba, alrededor todos los personajes susurraban y hacían hipótesis de porqué el marqués no vendría…_

 _Los niños creían que había una clase de feria…_

 _Los héroes temían que hubieran invadido Pherae…_

 _Y los villanos reían y festejaban ante la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo estuviese muerto_

 _Master Hand fue golpeada una vez más por su hermana, dejando una enorme marca en la pared, que el personal de limpieza no agradecería para nada._

– _oh vamos…_ – _les habló animado y hasta riendo un poco_ – _…no es tan malo, hasta trajimos a alguien que lo reemplazará para que no sientan un vacio en sus corazoncitos…_

 _Sin embargo, eso no calmó los murmullos, al contrario, los avivó aun más._

 _El hecho de pensar que alguien nuevo tomaría el lugar de Roy emocionó y aterró a todos a la vez…_

 _¿Quién era?..._

 _¿De dónde venía?..._

 _¿Cómo lucía?..._

 _Eran tantas las incógnitas que ya había perdido la cuenta de todas ellas._

 _Tenía que admitirlo, el también tenía algo de miedo sobre quién era, si era un héroe, un villano u otro niño, así también como su historia y que tan amistoso sería…_

 _La mano loca volvió a recibir un golpe de su hermana. Realmente a los conserjes no les iba a gustar ese desastre._

– _Ya me tienes harta…_ – _en lo que se volvía a sacudir llenaron la estancia unas cuantas risitas "discretas" de parte de todos los jugadores. Cuando acabó aclaró su garganta y continuó_ – _…como dijo esta lunática…_ – _se hizo a un lado para evitar el tercer golpe de su hermana, haciendo que este último quedara estampado en la pared. Las risas volvieron a inundar el lugar, hasta que Master Hand les indicó a todos que se callaran_ – _…como les decía, es cierto, encontramos a otro combatiente que puede tomar su lugar en lo que nuestro compañero Roy regresa…_ – _la mano sacó un megáfono, aclaró nuevamente su garganta y continuó_ – _Démosle una cálida bienvenida a Ike…_

 _La puerta se abrió, revelando un peli azul de ojos zafiro, alto, piel blanca y de musculosa complexión. Sus botas lucían viejas, así como su gabardina y capa, que estaban rasgadas. Muchos ahogaron un gritillo al notar la pesada arma que cargaba con una mano apoyada en su hombro derecho._

– _El es un mercenario de Crimea…_ – _la mano continuó con la descripción del recién llegado_ – _…líder de la banda "los mercenarios de Greil" y el héroe de la Guerra del Rey Loco…_

 _Marth se relajó un poco al saber que era un héroe, pero tenía que admitir que la fría mirada del mercenario causó que la piel se le pusiera de gallina. Tanía una expresión de estar enojado todo el tiempo, o por lo menos de no tener sentimientos…_

– _Quiero que por favor todos sean amables con él y que lo hagan sentir como en casa…_

 _Dicho esto, la mano se llevó a su hermana de ahí, dejándolos solos con el nuev, quién se sentó cruzando los brazos en uno de esos asientos cómodos pero sin forma, de los cuales era difícil no quedarse atrapado, y de eso el mercenario no se salvó._

 _Ser amable era sencillo, por lo menos para él, no podía hablar igual de Ganondorf, Bowser y Wolf, y si mal no recordaba, lo que seguía era…_

– _¡Oye tú!..._

 _Sí…como si fuera una vil prisión, los más rudos querían poner a prueba a los recién llegados, aunque solo fueran niños, como el caso de Toon Link o Lucas._

 _Sin embargo, el peli azul no respondió a los llamados de Bowser, se dedicó a mirar a la nada._

 _El enorme dinosaurio se acercó amenazadoramente al de ojos zafiro y lo tomó del cuello de la gabardina y lo levantó en el aire. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los varios gritillos de horror que lograron escapar de la boca de varios peleadores, su mirada seguía fría, pero frunciendo el ceño al enorme villano._

– _Pues, ¡no te quedes ahí pedazo de princesa!…_ – _lo sacudió un poco. Tanto el Hyliano como el Alteano estaban preparados por si la situación se salía de su control para noquear a ambos_ – _…¡Di algo!..._

 _El joven le vio con sus penetrantes ojos de una manera muy dura. Podrían llegar a parecer dos zafiros a punto de dar un golpe fuerte a algún rival._

– _Bájame…_ – _su voz era muy profunda, y no se escuchaba nada contento_ – _…ahora…_

– _¿oh que?..._ – _Bowser le apretó un poco más, mirándolo desafiante, como queriendo provocar aún más esos orbes azules, que parecían apunto de atravesarle y volverse rojos._

– _O juro por lo que más amas que te quebraré cada una de tus inútiles escamas, lagartija asquerosa…_

 _Esa última frase hizo que el rey Koopa lo estampara contra la pared, a lo que él mercenario respondió con un gruñido de dolor._

– _¡¿Te crees muy graciosito o que, debilucho?!..._ – _Marth tomó con fuerza la Falchion y Link la espada maestra, listos a defender al peli azul._

– _Al menos…_ – _respondió entre jadeos y gruñidos de dolor_ – _…no necesito golpear a los nuevos para infundir respeto…_

 _Ese último comentario provocó que el dinosaurio cerrara un puño y lo dirigiera directamente a la cara del nuevo…_

 _Si no fuera que este último logró soltarse y tomar su espada, listo para el combate._

 _El rey gruñó intentando intimidar a su rival y se acercó pesadamente hacia él. Ike entonces lanzó su espada al aire, el Koopa quiso aprovechar para tomarle, sin embargo solo cayó en la trampa del peli azul, pues saltó tomando su arma, y cayendo con gran rapidez hacia el villano, ocasionándole un daño considerable._

 _El dinosaurio gruñó cayendo a unos pasos del muchacho, quién le dedico una sonrisa burlona._

– _¡¿Te crees muy listo no?!..._ – _se levantó viéndole o odio_ – _…¡Veamos si sonríes igual si golpeo ese feo rostro tuyo!..._

 _Y el combate se reanudo. Tanro Ike como Bowser tenían golpes muy poderosos, haciendo que poco a poco la batalla fuese siendo más equilibrada con el paso del rato. Cada vez era más difícil levantarse y dar un golpe certero al enemigo, pero ninguno de los dos pensaba rendirse ante el rival._

 _Llegó un punto en la batalla que ambos lucían cansados, e inclusive lucían rojos y que sus extremidades no los soportarían mucho. Marth estaba realmente sorprendido, no solo por el valor y el atrevimiento de ese novato en retar así a un veterano malvado, sino que haya resistido lo suficiente como para llegar a un alto nivel de daño sin caer rendido en el piso o estampado en la pared nuevamente._

 _El mercenario aprovechó un momento de distracción del Koopa para tomarlo del cuello, y le dio un par de golpes con la empuñadura de su espada en la cabeza. Al detenerse, acercó sus rostros, perlados en sudor y jadeantes, viéndole con la misma furia que el villano le dirigía._

– _No vuelvas…_ – _dijo entre jadeos_ – _…a faltarme el respeto…en tu vida…_

 _Entonces lo lanzó al piso y lo pisó con fuerza, ocasionando que el rey gritara de dolor, lanzándolo después en ese hueco que fue ocasionado por las manos._

 _Ike solo jadeo triunfante, observando como el resto de los luchadores le veía entre asombrados y horrorizados. El príncipe estaba atónito de lo que acababa de ver, inclusive Link estaba sorprendido. Al ver como el mercenario se disponía a dejar el recinto, decidieron seguirle por si necesitaba algo._

– _Eso fue realmente increíble…_ – _le felicitó el Alteano, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a pesar de que el aludido no le dirigió ni la mirada ni la palabra y seguía con su camino._

– _¿Quién te enseñó a luchar así?..._ – _fue ahora el héroe del crepúsculo quién intentó socializar con el recién llegado. Sin embargo no tuvo éxito alguno._

 _El peli azul notó entonces que el joven estaba lleno de golpes y quemaduras, por lo que pensó que sería cortes de su parte el ofrecerle medicinas, atención médica, e inclusive llevarlo a su alcoba a descansar._

– _Veo que tienes muchas quemaduras…_ – _Ike le dio a entender con la mirada que no dijera cosas obvias y que le dejara tranquilo, sin embargo, el Alteano ignoró ese último mensaje_ – _…¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?..._

– _Déjenme en paz…_ – _le habló con seriedad y frunciéndole el ceño como lo hizo con el Koopa, cosa que tanto el príncipe como su amigo no esperaban_ – _…¿quedó claro?..._

– _P-Pero…_

– _¿No quieres que te ayudemos?..._ – _Link le habló con preocupación_ – _…estas herido…_

– _He tenido peores heridas en mi vida…_ – _le frunció aun más el ceño y tuvo que controlar su voz para no gritarles, pues sabía reconocer que no eran igual a quién se acababa de enfrentar_ – _…Déjenme en paz…_

 _Y sin esperar respuesta de ambos, se alejó por el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, dejando realmente impresionados a aquellos quienes deseaban ser amigos de él…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Tenía que admitir que fue difícil llegar a entablar una amistad con el joven mercenario, por su constante frialdad y distanciamiento hacia los demás, pero llegando a conocerlo, supo que era un joven noble, sincero y fiel. Así mismo, como ya lo había visto contra Bowser, un gran espadachín, y bastante terco, tenía que añadir.

–Link…–Marth tuvo que calmarse para no ofender a su amigo–…tu sabes que Ike es frío y terco a veces, pero no quiere decir que…

–No, no, no, no, no, no Marth…–el Hyliano interrumpió al Alteano–…esto es diferente…

El príncipe frunció levemente el ceño, confundido.

–Explícate…

–Pues…verás…

 _FLASHBACK (LINK P.O.V):_

 _Estábamos en medio de un combate, éramos él y yo, tres vidas en final destination…_

 _Nos quedaba solo una vida a ambos, y teníamos ya un alto porcentaje de daño…_

 _Desde el inicio de la pelea, lo noté extraño, como si estuviera distraído, triste, o inclusive asustado…_

 _Decidí hablar con él cuando terminara esto…_

 _Al final, lo mandé a volar con una estocada en el pecho, la verdad estaba contento, pues podría hablar con él…_

 _Cuando reaparecimos en la sala de espera, me acerqué para felicitarlo por que al final de cuentas fue un buen combate…_

 _Ni si quiera tomó mi mano, solo cerró sus puños y me vio con furia…_

 _Retiré mi mano, y entonces decidí preguntarle…_

– _¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo elfo?..._ – _esa fue mi respuesta_ – _…no eres mi niñero, no necesito explicarte porque gano o no un combate…_

 _Tomó su espada y me dejó ahí solo y confundido…_

 _FLASHBACK_

El relato del rubio dejó al príncipe atónito.

Estaba de acuerdo que le había molestado el perder el combate, pero, no entendía el resto de los síntomas…

Siempre estaba concentrado, recibía una felicitación a pesar de haber perdido, y nunca le llamaba a Link de semejante manera…

–¿Ahora entiendes Marth?... –vio a los azules ojos de su amigo, con la misma preocupación que expresaba su rostro. Algo le pasaba a Ike, y era grave, jamás se había comportado así.

Volteó a ver a su novia, lucía muy preocupada, sin embargo le sonrió y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. El peli azul le correspondió la sonrisa y se dirigió con Link al interior de mansión.

–Y dime…–le habló después de un rato–…¿sabes a donde se fue?...

–Pues no estaba en el comedor, cocina, sala o entrenando…–le respondió–…le pregunté a Lucario y dijo que sentía su aura cerca, y estábamos en el pasillo de las habitaciones, por lo que me imagino que está en su cuarto…

Marth asintió ligeramente y se dirigió hacia la alcoba de su amigo.

Llegando ahí tocó esa enorme puerta blanca, sin obtener respuesta.

–Ike…–volvió a tocar–…sabemos que estás ahí, ábrenos…

–¡Lárguense!... –fue lo único que se escuchó después de unos momentos, seguido de un golpe en la misma, no muy fuerte, de seguro el peli azul había lanzado una almohada.

–Ike, por favor…–le habló con preocupación–...no te pongas así…

–Solo queremos ayudarte viejo…–Link se acercó a la puerta y le habló de la misma manera que le hablaba el noble.

–¡Pues váyanse!... –fue la respuesta que obtuvieron–…los veré cuando se me de la gana…

No le dejaban alternativa…Era algo que realmente no querían hacer…

Pero, no podían forzar a su amigo a hablar si él no quería…

Se vieron a los ojos y asintieron levemente con la cabeza, alejándose de la alcoba de su amigo, decidiendo que hablarían con él durante el almuerzo, pues hoy servían su comida favorita: carne con chile, y tenían la esperanza de que le mejoraran el ánimo, y les confesara sus dolencias…

Si eso no funcionaba, le dejarían dormir, pues no era la primera vez que estaba malhumorado (aunque claro que no a tal grado), que con dormir un par de horas se le bajaba o inclusive, desaparecía.

Para eso último, pidieron ayuda a la pequeña pokemon Jigglypuff, quien accedió, aun después de que se le dijo que no se podía quedar en la habitación del mercenario después que este quedara dormido, por cuestiones anteriormente vividas por el mismo, pues la pequeña rosada, sintió una atracción poco normal por el chico y, a pesar de que Mario la dio por curada, querían evitar que la pequeña volviera a sus viejos hábitos y el humor del mercenario empeoraba.

La verdad, ambos deseaban y rogaban a sus deidades de no tener que llegar a medidas tan desesperadas, pero si el peli azul se ponía roñoso no tendrían opción…

Sabían que después se los echaría en cara, pero no era algo que realmente les molestara, pues muy en el fondo sabían que él estaba consciente que lo hacían porque estaban preocupados, pues eran amigos, y querían lo mejor para él.

Releyó la carta una vez más, realmente le asustaba todo en ella…

Las palabras, la redacción, el contenido…

Pero sobre todo, y lo que más le hacía perder la cordura, era aquel que le enviaba el escrito…

Una carta de alguien quién murió en sus brazos hace poco más de un año…

Debía de ser una pesadilla…

Si…

De seguro eso era…

– _Es decir, los muertos no pueden escribir cartas tan detalladas…_

Pensó eso unos momentos, logrando relajarse un poco…

Tal vez era real, pero no de esa persona, su lógica le decía que uno de los dos "amigos" que tenía le habían enviado esa broma de tan asqueroso gusto…

Es decir, nadie más en la mansión smash conocía sobre esa persona…

Aquella persona con la que siempre soñó superar y derrotar algún día, siendo más fuerte que él, pero que por cosas de la vida y crueldades de sus deidades, jamás lograría, o por lo menos no sería posible comprobarlo…

De aquella persona que se encontraba bajo tierra, siendo comido de seguro por los gusanos…

Aquella persona, que le había regalado la vida…

Hablaba de su padre…

 **Hsshahashashassa volví con otra historia (?)**

 **Y esque no pude resistirlo uwu desperté ayer con tres ideas para otros fics :v pero sin inspiración para los viejos T-T espero se arregle mi cerebro pronto uwu**

 **Shashhjashjas ¿Qué le pasara a Ike? DX!**

 **¿Quién era el último?**

 **¿Qué tanto le hizo Jigglypuff a Ike al acosarlo? (?)**

 **¿Bowser algún día entenderá?**

 **¿Voy a cerrar el hocico y a escribir el siguiente capítulo?**

 **Descubran esto y más en el siguiente capítulo :B**

 **Ya pues, me pase .-.**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado, les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: LA HORA DE COMER

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA HORA DE COMER**

–¿Ves a Ike por algún lado?

–No…

Era ya la hora del almuerzo y no había rastros del peli azul por ningún lado. Eso empezaba a ser alarmante para sus amigos, pues nunca habían visto esa actitud de parte del mercenario.

Voltearon a ver nuevamente alrededor del comedor. Todos se encontraban comiendo la carne con chile que Peach había preparado. Tuvieron que defender varias veces la ración del mercenario de los malvados o de los que les gustaba repetir plato, como Yoshi o Kirby.

–Pero…–Kirby alegó cuando el noble y su amigo le negaron por tercera vez el platillo–…Ike no ha bajado, de seguro no lo quiere…

–¿En serio crees que Ike rechazaría su platillo favorito? –preguntó el príncipe incrédulo.

–Así es…–el héroe de Hyrule secundó–…además, dudo que tenga razones para hacerlo.

–P-pero…–el extraterreste de Dream Land les vio triste, tenían que admitir que era bastante convincente, pero no iban a ceder–…escuché que nos odia…

–Oh vamos Kirby…–el rubio tuvo que resistir reír ante ese comentario–…esos rumores sobre Ike se desvanecieron hace décadas…

–En teoría fue hace casi un año, cuando nosotros empezamos a…

El príncipe se interrumpió al ver la asesina mirada del Hylian, quien simplemente rodó los ojos y bufó pesadamente.

–El punto es Kirby, que esta comida es de Ike…

–Pero no la quiere…

–¿Y tu como puedes saber eso? –esta vez fue el príncipe quién contestó, bastante harto de esa infantil discusión con el héroe rosado.

–Porque si lo hubiese querido, ya se la hubiera comido…

Ese era un hecho irrefutable, el mercenario siempre se presentaba de manera puntual cuando de comida se trataba, inclusive se encontraba en el comedor poco antes que los demás, sobre todo si Peach preparaba carne con chile…

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _Vaya pelea Link, te haces más fuerte cada vez más…_

– _Gracias, aunque sigo sin poder contra tu danza des sable…_

– _Es solo cuestión de práctica…_

 _Ambos amigos platicaban tras haber tenido un combate en uno de los nuevos escenarios que imitaba el puente de Eldin, que se ubicaba en Hyrule. Marth se sentía feliz de poder conocer, aunque fuese en imitación, el lugar de nacimiento de su amigo. Cierto era que le gustaría conocer más lugares en el mundo y los diferentes universos alternos que había, aunque sabía que tal vez Naga no le regalaría tanto para cumplir por completo ese sueño, lo que alcanzara a conocer era más que suficiente._

 _Llegaron a la cocina a servirse de lo que Kirby cocinaba: Estofado de carne. Olía delicioso, lo que hizo sonar su estómago. Esa pelea hizo que el apetito le hiciera esperar con ansias la hora de comer, más porque Kirby solía preparar delicioso, eso si antes no se lo comía antes de servirlo._

 _Tuvieron que formarse para esperar que el chef, solo había unos cuantos delante de ellos, pero, al voltear a ver a aquella larga mesa, cubierta de blancos manteles y un bello candelabro iluminándoles cálidamente, y quien detrás tenía una bella ventana que mostraba los jardines de la mansión al nuevo peli azul, casi terminando de comer._

 _¿Qué hacía él ahí antes que todos?, no tenía idea…_

– _Vamos Marth…_ – _la voz de su amigo interrumpió sus pensamientos, notando que ya estaba próximo a ser su turno._

– _Oye Kirby…_ – _el noble le habló al cocinero mientras este le servía su ración_ – _…¿Qué hace Ike comiendo antes que todos?..._

 _El extraterrestre rosa vio rápidamente al mercenario, quién se veía que disfrutaba su platillo._

– _El estuvo esperando antes que todos para que la comida estuviera lista…_ – _le contestó con una amplia sonrisa_ – _…creo que esta es su segunda ronda…_

 _El Alteano no lo podía creer, ¿segunda ronda?_

– _Pero, ¿Cómo sobró comida para los demás?_ – _preguntó algo confundido._

– _Esque cuando llegó, yo me estaba terminando la primer olla que hice, y la compartí con el…_

 _El príncipe no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Kirby, eso era tan de él._

– _Entonces, esa es su ración de esta olla…_

– _Excatamente…_ – _le respondió con una sonrisa_ – _…ama la carne, más si es con chile…_

 _Tenía que admitir que era obvio que lo disfrutaba, lo que le hizo pensar que estaba feliz. Fue cuando tuvo una idea al ver que había dos asientos vacíos a los lados del joven._

– _Ven Link…_ – _jaló del brazo de su amigo una vez que este había obtenido su ración y los llevó con el nuevo._

– _Hola Ike…_

 _El aludido solo volteó a ver a quien le llamaba y dirigió nuevamente su azulina mirada a su plato._

– _Hola…_

 _Su primer paso resultó exitoso, se veía más contento que cuando llegó a la mansión smash._

– _¿Estan ocupados?_ – _señaló los asientos a su lado._

 _El mercenario vio dichos asientos y negó con la cabeza._

– _No, adelante…_

 _El príncipe le sonrió y le indicó al Hylian que se sentara al lado del otro peli azul, y este, a pesar de estar confundido accedió y se sentó a comer. El Alteano también se sentó y comenzó a comer en silencio y, a pesar de que el comedor se llenó de pláticas y alegres risas, un incómodo silencio había invadido al trio._

 _Vio discretamente como Ike seguía disfrutando de su platillo y este lo notó y frunció ligeramente el ceño._

– _¿Qué miras?_

 _El príncipe solo le sonrió alegre y cordialmente._

– _Nada, solo noté que te gusta mucho la carne…_

– _El mercenario le sonrió de lado._

– _¿Qué me delata?_

– _Pues muchas cosas a decir verdad..._

– _¿Cómo cuales?_

– _Como la comes, la expresión que haces, que la mantienes mucho en tu boca para poder saborearla…_

– _¿Llevas espiándome toda mi vida?..._ – _el mercenario rió un poco._

 _Marth rió con él, sabía que lo estaba logrando._

– _Así es el, Ike…esta vez fue el héroe crepuscular quien habló, integrándose al nuevo grupo…cuando lo conocí, dedujo que era zurdo…_

 _Eso es fácil de saber, con solo verte comer…le respondió y señaló dicha mano con la que el rubio tomaba su cuchara. Marth no pudo evitar carcajear al oír esto, pues por una razón parecida supo que su amigo era zurdo. A la risa se unió el recién llegado y el rubio._

 _Con eso, estaba casi seguro que su amistad nacería…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–¿Te apartas princesa?...

Al escuchar eso, lo primero que cruzó por la mente del príncipe era que alguno de los villanos le estaba llamando y quería quitarle para tomar la ración de su amigo, por lo que se volteó para defenderla una vez más. No pudo evitar entristecer un poco al ver que no eran ni Ganondorf, ni Bowser, ni Wolf, sino que era su amigo peli azul, quién portaba una cara de enojo y cruzaba sus brazos, esperando a que se quitara.

–¿Y bien?... –le respondió de una manera que nadie esperaba que le hablara a su amigo–…¿te vas a quitar o no?

Supuso que tenía hambre y que por eso seguía de mal humor, por lo que le sonrió con tristeza y le dejó pasar a la olla donde su comida le aguardara. Tanto el cómo Link le observaban con tristeza, les dolía ver que a su amigo le pasara algo, pero tenían fe que la carne con chile le levantara el ánimo. Vieron como el mercenario se iba a sentar a la mesa casi vacía y decidieron acompañarle.

El muchacho siguió sin dirigirles la palabra. Ellos no reclamaron nada, al contrario, le dejaron disfrutar de sus alimentos en paz.

–¿Qué tanto me ven?... –no esperaban que el muchacho les siguiera hablando de una manera tan cruel y fría, pero supusieron que los efectos de la carne con chile de Peach aún no habían surgido efecto, por lo que decidieron ignorar el tono y responder solamente a su pregunta.

–Es solo que…–empezó el príncipe–…nos tienes preocupado Ike…

–¿Ah si?...

–Si amigo…–esta vez fue Link el que habló–…te notamos muy distante y molesto, y queríamos saber si había algo o alguien que te estuviese molestando…

–Así es…–secundó Marth colocando amigablemente su mano en el hombro del mercenario. Lo sintió tenso, por lo que pensó que su hipótesis era correcta, y que algo le molestaba al Crimeneano–…somos tus amigos Ike, y te ayudaremos en lo que necesites…

Solo vio como el muchacho fruncía el ceño de una manera más feroz de lo que ya lo hacía. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, tal vez era mejor decir furioso.

Su mirada se volvió sombría y se dirigía a la nada, llegando a ser cubierta por sus azules cabellos, esto asustó más al héroe del crepúsculo y al joven príncipe.

–Ustedes…–escuchó como hablaba muy bajo, casi entre dientes.

–¿Sí?... –trató de incitarlo a "terminar" su oración…

–¡Ustedes son el problema carajo!... –se sorprendió y asustó al ver como ahora su amigo le veía con odio. Parecía un demonio de ojos azules, justo como los primeros días.

–¿A qué te refieres?... –esta vez fue el rubio quién habló. El príncipe vio como le veía de la misma manera, asustando al héroe, pero se mantuvo firme–…solo queremos ayudarte…

–Se los diré de una manera que ustedes dos, par de estúpidos traidores entiendan…–vio con furia a Link–…tu elfo y tú…–vio de la misma manera a Marth, quien ahora no solo estaba asustado ahora, sino aterrado–…princesita, son un dolor en el…

Sin embargo, a Yoshi se le cayeron los sartenes y ollas encima, lo que hizo imposible terminar de escuchar lo que Ike tenía que decirles.

Sin embargo, ellos lo escucharon a la perfección. No podían creer que su nuevo amigo les hablara así. Este último, solo comió en silencio. Marth le analizó discretamente. No parecía tener emoción alguna al comer, no parecía el mismo Ike con el que hace solo unos días podían confiarse todo y contarse lo que sea…

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _Y es así como recuperé Altea…_

 _El príncipe contaba nuevamente su historia, esta vez en el cuarto de Ike, estando solo el trío de testigos. Cierto era que a pesar de perder a su padre en el camino, así como aleados y amigos, le gustaba contar como fue que recuperó su hogar y venció al dragón que lo llenaba de odio y dolor._

– _Vaya…_ – _Ike estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cabecera, frente a él estaba Marth, sentado en el borde de la cama, girando su cuerpo para verlos a él yal rubio sentado de la misma manera que el mercenario_ – _…no sabía todo eso…_

– _¿Ni si quiera que existían más mundos que Tellius y Gamma?_ – _Ahora habló el héroe Hylian, a lo que el joven de ojos azules rió un poco._

– _Así es…_

– _De ahí es tu novia, ¿no?_ – _Ahora volvió a hablar el príncipe. Ike no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esas palabras._

– _S-Sí…_

– _Cuéntanos de ella_ – _el rubio tomó la palabra nuevamente._

 _El mercenario sonrojó aun más con esa frase de sus amigos, pero no se negó._

– _Se llama Aqua, y es muy bonita, hermosa a decir verdad…_ – _empezó con la cara aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba_ – _…tiene el cabello negro y muy largo y unos hermosos ojos morados, aunque a veces se le ven índigo…_

– _¿Y eso porque?...le interrumpió Link._

– _Me dijo que era una "ojos cambiantes"…_

– _¿Ojos cambiantes?..._ – _esta vez fue el noble quien preguntó._

– _Son personas que pueden ver más allá de lo que nosotros podemos…_

– _¿Y que ha visto?.._.– _Link apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, mostrando mayor interés en la novia de su amigo, quién suspiró pesadamente._

– _A decir verdad, no los controla a voluntad, por lo que a veces ve cosas y a veces no…_

– _Entiendo…_ – _el príncipe le sonrió_ – _…¿la extrañas?_

 _Ike suspiró pesadamente._

– _Mucho…_ – _el enamorado bajó un poco la mirada._

– _Oye, anímate…_ – _El Hylian le sonrió amigablemente, dándole un par de codazos amistosos, el mercenario le vio extrañado_ – _…aquí existe un día llamado "el día de la visita"…_

– _¿Qué es eso?_ – _Esta vez el era el interesado._

– _Es el día que puedes invitar a un familiar o amigo a que venga a la mansión smash…_

–… _Se pueden quedar hasta un mes, depende de su comportamiento…_

 _A Ike se le iluminaron los ojos con las palabras de sus amigos._

– _¿En serio?_

 _El rubio asintió con la cabeza._

– _La vez pasada, una amiga de Marth se quedó el mes, ¿lo recuerdas Marth?_

– _Oh si, Ghya…_ – _rió al recordar la visita de la pelirroja a la mansión_ – _…pienso invitarla nuevamente…_

– _Sí, invitala…_ – _el noble sonrojó un poco y sonrió ampliamente._

– _¿Por qué?..._ – _el noble arqueó un poco la ceja_ – _…¿acaso te gustó?_

 _Esa frase hizo que el héroe del crepúsculo se sonrojara igual o más que el mercenario, cosa que hizo reír a ambos amigos._

 _Qué bueno era tenerlos…_

 _FLASHBACK_

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el mercenario se había levantado de la mesa y dejado a él y al Hylian más que confundidos.

¿A qué se refería con que eran un enorme dolor de cabeza? No entendía, ellos solo querían saber que le pasaba a su amigo, el porqué de su mal humor y ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiesen, así solo pudiesen darle su apoyo.

– _Pero…._ –pensó el príncipe poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación con Link– _…si somos el problema, ¿Cómo ayudarle?_

–¿Crees que lo diga en serio?... –volteó a ver al preocupado Hylian con algo de tristeza–…¿somos nosotros el problema?...

Aunque su corazón quisiera negarlo, su cabeza le decía lo contrario.

–No lo sé…–pero eso contestó–…tal vez algo mas está pasando, algo que no nos dice…

–¿y que haremos al respecto?

–¿no es obvio?…–su amigo le vio con confusión y el príncipe le vio decidido–…seguir siendo sus amigos…

El rubio le sonrió, y frunció el ceño, secundando su noción, y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del príncipe a planear su siguiente estrategia.

* * *

Entró furioso a su habitación. Había esperado tanto para que ese par de idiotas traidores se fueran del comedor, solo para que lo único que obtuviera fuera una comida recalentada y un par de pegostes a su lado en la hora más sagrada para él: la comida, y más aún si esta era carne con chile.

– _Los odio…_ –se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. No podía evitar sentirse mal por la situación, el les había contado algo tan personal y ellos simplemente se burlan de él en una carta.

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _Tengo una duda Ike…_

 _Los tres estaban recostados en su cama, bocarriba y formando una clase de "Y" con sus cabezas y cuerpos. Habían hablado de tantas cosas: la historia de Link, la de Marth, las creencias de él, Gamma, Tellius, Hyrule, Altea, su novia, la verdad, la última vez que había hablado de tantas cosas fue con Aqua._

 _Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, los temas se fueron volviendo cada vez más profundos, tal vez porque el atardecer los influenciaba o porque su amistad se iba haciendo más fuerte con cada palabra, combate y experiencia compartida._

– _Dime…le contestó sin dejar de posar su azulina mirada en el alto y blanco techo._

– _¿Por qué tu banda son "los mercenarios de Greil" y no "los mercenarios de Ike"?..._

 _Esa frase le hizo entristecer bastante, la verdad extrañaba tanto a ese hombre, le faltaron cosas por vivir a su lado, ni siquiera pudo saber cómo terminaron las cosas entre él y Aqua._

– _Por mi padre…_ – _le respondió con tristeza_ – _…el fue el fundador, yo solo la heredé cuando murió…_

 _Un silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper los invadió, acababa de tocar uno de sus motivos de ser tan frío y distante al principio, pero sentía que podía confiar en ellos._

– _Yo también lo perdí…_

 _Le sorprendió la respuesta del Alteano, no parecía alguien que hubiese perdido a su padre tan pronto._

– _Yo ni lo conocí…_

– _¿Y aun así sonreían?..._ – _se preguntó. Tal vez fue muy mimado de niño a pesar de lo estricto que Greil era, y por eso le dolió la separación. También pudiera ser que era al único de sus progenitores que recordaba, y que admiraba, pues a pesar de que perdió a su esposa siguió adelante para criarlos a él y a su hermana, dándoles todo lo que necesitaban y sin descuidarlos jamás, y que un Daenita se lo arrebatara de la noche a la mañana y presenciarlo fue demasiado para él. A pesar de su dolor, jamás pudo llorar por él, tal vez porque quería ser tan fuerte como él._

 _Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en la cama, con la vista perdida, pero sin soltar ninguna lágrima._

– _Lo extraño…_

 _Sintió como las manos de sus amigos se colocaban cariñosamente en sus hombros y los volteó a ver. Ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros._

– _Nosotros también…_

 _El mercenario también le sonrió. Era tan bueno tener amigos que le entendieran, ya no se sentía tan solo en la mansión smash…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Claro que ese pensamiento solo duró hasta que esa carta le llegó. Al principio se aterró, dejándose llevar por las palabras y redacción de la misma. Pero después de pensarlo fríamente y analizarlo, se dio cuenta que no podía ser más que una cruel broma de Marth y Link.

Sospecharía de los villanos, pero solo ellos dos habían hablado con el de ese tema, por lo que aunque quisiera no podía ser nadie más. Inclusive su novia estaba de acuerdo con esa última teoría. Desde entonces supo que ellos no eran más que unos doble cara traidores, de seguro después de su plática, fueron con los villanos a contarles lo que habían averiguado del nuevo, y eso le hizo enfurecer con mayor razón. No podía creer que gente tan indigna viviera ahí.

Les haría pagar por cada segundo de falsa amistad que le hicieron tragar cuan idiota se sentía. Los humillaría de la misma manera que ellos lo hicieron…

– _Recen a su deidad preferida…_ –Apretó con tanta fuerza sus puños que dejó marca de sus uñas en sus guantes, los cuales si no hubiesen sido gruesos no hubieran podido proteger sus palmas de los filos de las mismas– _…que tendrán simpatía de mi parte…_

* * *

 **Sashjshshhsa por fin uwu**

 **Lamento haber tardado, pero no me llegaba la inspiración (?)**

 **Y si uwu en este fic se mencionará el IkexAqua, inclusive puede que aparezca (?) claro que si su dueña AngelTerra133 le parece buena idea uwu y lo apruebe :v**

 **Soffiaichirouta: me alegro que te haya gustado uwu y si :v pienso seguirle a este y mis otros fics uwu**

 **AngelTerra133: xD a mi también me gustó esa parte, aunque ame mas la pelea de master y crazy :B si ;n; yo quiero saber que pasa con Marth ;o; xD ntp Aqua uwu el te escuchó ;)**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: xD hago mi esfuerzo (?) ni yo .-. y las ideas siguen llegando xD necesito un psicólogo .-. xD si uwu ese Ike es un malote :v y si, tenía ganas de hacer un MarthxZelda desde hace tiempo :v pero no es muy relevante en la historia :v creo que es la única vez que aparecen así como pareja xD :v interesting…si Dx! Es algo que asustaría a cualquiera u.u xD tu lo dijiste, no yo (?)**

 **Yelai: xD entiendo tu furia :v pero no es nada relevante uwu tranquila, se me hace que Roy saldrá más que Zelda xD!**

 **Ghya: -n- yo lo amo mas**

 **Si si, lo que digas Ghya :v si y si *^* sobre todo el de Twilight Princess xD uwu**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: CARTAS

–¿En serio nos ayudarías con eso Marth?

–Claro Peach, no hay problema

La princesa del reino champiñón sonrió al noble y le entregó unas cajas con sobres de varios colores, idiomas, estampillas y tipos de escrituras. El príncipe los tomó con cuidado, a pesar de que estaba realmente pesada sonrió y salió de la oficina de correos de la mansión smash. Empezaban a hacerse las preparaciones para el día de la visita y las caja que el noble peli azul llevaba eran las respuestas de los mismos. Esperaba que entre ellas estuviese la de su amiga y de la novia de Ike, quería tener una excusa para hablar con él nuevamente. Pero ahora no era el momento, tenía que entregar muchas de ellas antes de poder abrir la de él y lograr conversar con su amigo. Deseaba al mismo tiempo que alguien hubiese invitado a Roy, pues realmente lo extrañaba a pesar de las muchas peleas que él y su amiga tuvieron la vez pasada.

– _Aunque…_ –pensó caminando hacia las habitaciones– _…si hay problemas en Pherae, dudo que venga…_

Un par de veces estuvieron cerca de que la caja se le cayera, tenía que admitir que era pesada, pues eran cada vez más las personas que entraban al torneo y que querían compartir sus experiencias en ella. Varias veces tuvo que detenerse a acomodar como pudiese la carga, sin que se cayera ninguna carta. Logrando entrar a la mansión gracias a que empujó la puerta con su hombro. Sin embargo, la caja se atoró cuando la puerta se cerraba. Intentó abrir con el pie la misma sin éxito, pensó en hacerlo con la mano, que las cartas se caerían por el piso y podrían arrugarse o romperse, así como ser pisadas por la gente y si entre ellas venía la carta de la novia de Ike, sabía que el mercenario acabaría con su vida sin dudarlo.

–Deja te ayudo Marth…

Suspiró aliviado al escuchar la voz de Link y como corría a abrirle la puerta para que pudiera sacar el cargamento.

–Gracias amigo…–dijo una vez que lograron su objetivo.

–Ni lo menciones…–comentó y tomó la caja–…¿te parece si nos turnamos?

Marth le sonrió al Hylian y asintió con la cabeza, reanudando su marcha. Conforme encontraban a los destinatarios iban entregando sus cartas, haciendo que cada vez menos pesada la caja. Sinceramente, tanto el peli azul como el castaño se decepcionaban cada vez que la carta no iba dirigida a Ike o se trataban de cartas para Master Hand, así como recibos de compra, estados de cuenta y nuevas deudas de las cuales se enteraban sin querer.

–¿De quién es el destinatario ahora Marth? –La caja ahora estaba casi vacía, haciendo que fuese así por cuatro sobres, habiendo solo uno color índigo y dos de color marrón.

–No lo sé…–Marth tomó curioso el sobre índigo, detectando un agradable perfume al hacer contacto con ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ni estremecerse al sentir ese hipnotizante aroma recorrer cada parte de su ser. Mucho menos al notar que era perfume de una mujer. Quiso leer entonces quien era el afortunado de dicho correo, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al ver que la carta era de Aqua Aria Exilion, la novia de Ike.

– _Ha de ser su respuesta a la invitación…_ –Sabía que el mercenario se alegraría al recibir la respuesta de su amada, lo cual crearía la oportunidad perfecta de conversar y arreglar las cosas con él. Le explicó a Link la situación, quién se alegró al saber el plan del noble, buscando por toda la mansión a dicho peleador. Lo encontraron entrenando con Zelda, cosa que realmente no le extrañó, pues el muchacho siempre buscaba ser más fuerte y ágil.

– _De seguro es por lo de su padre…_

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Llevaba buscando a su amigo peli azul desde hace ya buen rato. Tenía que admitir que toda la mansión lo hacía, pero él quería hacerlo porque ese día le tocaba repartir el correo y vaya que le asombró la cantidad de cartas y regalos que el mercenario recibió de parte de su banda de mercenarios. Se veía que lo extrañaban mucho, pues la caja que llevaba estaba repleta de ellos y empezaba a pesarle, aun después de haber tomado numerosos descansos._

 _Finalmente le encontró en la sala de entrenamiento, peleando contra la computadora que le imitaba. Cierto era que le sorprendió que el chico se hubiese adaptado tan rápido a la tecnología usada en el lugar, pues cuando él y Link llegaron les costó tiempo adaptarse a ella._

– _Hasta que te encuentro Ike…_ – _dijo el recién llegado cuando vio que el cumpleañero se tomó un pequeño descanso de la batalla. Este volteó a verle y le sonrió._

– _¿Soy tan requerido el día de hoy?_ – _preguntó sonriéndole. Después vio la caja que empezaba a resbalarse y corrió en su auxilio._

– _Gracias, empezaba a cansarme…_

– _No hay de que…_ – _el joven de ojos azules la colocó en la mesa más cercana para poder ponerle atención al Alteano_ – _…Veo que te toca repartir el correo, ¿quieres que te eche una mano?_

 _Marth le sonrió._

– _Pero ya lo llevé a su destinatario…_

 _El mercenario arqueó la ceja en confusión._

– _¿De que hablas?_

 _El noble le sonrió y de un bolsillo sacó un pequeño obsequio._

– _Feliz cumpleaños amigo…_

 _El muchacho sonrió y tomó el regalo._

– _¿Me creerás que se me olvidó mi propio cumpleaños?_

 _El noble peli azul no pudo evitar reír ante la declaración del cumpleañero._

– _¿En serio?_

– _Así es…_ – _Contestó el joven igual de divertido_ – _…es que tengo combate hoy y quería entrenar…_

 _Marth sonrió de lado._

– _Se cancelaron los combates por hoy…_

 _Esto hizo que el joven compañero frunciera el ceño en confusión._

– _¿De que hablas?_

 _El noble solo sonrió._

– _Llevemos las cosas a tu habitación y ya verás de que hablo._

 _A pesar de su notoria confusión, Ike aceptó la propuesta del noble, no esperando que al entrar al comedor hubiese preparado casi toda la mansión una fiesta sorpresa en honor a su cumpleaños número 19._

 _FLASHBACK_

–¿Qué haces con la carta de mi novia niña?

Tuvo que salir de sus recuerdos al oír la molesta voz del destinatario de la carta de Aqua.

–Iba a darte-…

No completó la oración al sentir como Ike se la quitaba de un rápido movimiento, y se iba de la misma manera, sin darle la oportunidad de entablar la tan querida conversación con su amigo enojado. Solo quería arreglar las cosas, que todo volviera a ser como antes, donde podían platicar por horas, bromear, darse consejos de chicas mutuamente cuando metían la pata de una u otra manera, así como molestar a Link con la cuestión de que era obvio que le gustaba Ghya y no se atrevería a hablarle en la siguiente visita de ella a la mansión smash. Vio a Link, quien se veía igual de decepcionado, pero ninguno se rendiría. Notó que de las últimas cartas una era para él, otra para Link y la última era nuevamente para Ike. Pensó en correr a buscarle para entregársela, pero con la declaración de guerra que le tenía en esos momentos, pensó en que no sería buena idea, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación con ambas cartas, dejando la que era para su enojado camarada en su escritorio y dejándose caer pesadamente en su cama para leer la de su amiga:

" _Hola Marth,_

 _Gracias por volver a invitarme a la mansión smash, desde luego que deseo volver a ir a pasar otro divertido mes contigo y Link. Me alegra tanto que me eligieras a mí sobre el enano de Roy, aunque la verdad no será lo mismo estarlo molestando todo el tiempo como el año pasado._

 _Respecto al problema con tu amigo Ike, la verdad no sabría como aconsejarte, mucho menos si dices no saber de que habla. Tal vez simplemente se siente melancólico o algo así y como quiere estar solo y ustedes se le acercan mucho los quiere alejar. Esto concuerda con lo que me comentaste de la muerte de su padre, ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que haya muerto por estas fechas?_

 _Intenta hablar con él cuando esté más tranquilo, tal vez el pueda decir cual de todas estas hipótesis son correctas._

 _Bueno, iré a preparar mis maletas para verte la próxima semana y tal vez pueda ayudarte a ti y a Link con esta situación._

 _Nos vemos. "_

Sonrió al ver que su amiga aceptó nuevamente la invitación y que le ayudaría con ese pequeño problema con el mercenario. Le alegraba saber lo último, pues ella era terca, y sabía que de una forma u otra sacaría todo lo que Ike llevase adentro que le hiciera comportarse de esa manera.

– _Al fin las cosas irán bien…_

* * *

Se tiró a la cama, molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese afeminado a tocar lo segundo más importante de su vida? Y esque las cartas de su novia se habían vuelto más importantes de lo que ya eran desde que llegó a la mansión smash, ya que ella le prometió escribirle cada semana para que la distancia entre ellos no fuera tan grande. Cuando supo lo del día de la visita, no dudó ni un segundo más en quien sería su visita, y estando seguro que era la respuesta de su amada, abrió con cuidado ese sobre con aroma a rosas y leyó su interior, el cual le drogó con el mismo perfume.

" _Amor, esa clase de cosas no se preguntan, por supuesto que voy a ir a verte a la mansión smash, no esperaría menos de mi novio._

 _Sobre tu problema, ¿ese par de imbéciles te siguen molestando?, porque me aseguraré que no lo hagan más, aunque yo se que te las puedes arreglar solo, quiero dejar muy en claro que la única que puede molestarte soy yo._

 _Solo te pido que me apartes la habitación más cercana a la tuya y que me lleves a pasear por la ciudad smash, ¿esta bien?_

 _Besos._

 _Te ama, Aqua."_

Sonrió y besó la carta que tenía la esencia de ella. Por fin algo bueno le pasaba desde ese patético día en el que descubrió las falsas amistades de las que estaba rodeado.

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _Gracias por la fiesta, estuvo genial…_

 _Cerró la puerta de su habitación, exhausto. Nunca había festejado su cumpleaños de esa manera. En Crimea, Oscar le preparaba un pastel, le cantaban una canción y a veces Shinon le enterraba la cara en el pastel, cosa que solo a Andra le hacía reír._

 _Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, leyendo una a una las cartas que había recibido de parte de los mercenarios y su novia, así como los regalos enviados por los mismos y de sus amigos de la mansión smash._

 _Todas esas palabras tan dulces y de buenos deseos le habían animado bastante, estando seguro que ese sería el mejor día de su vida. Pero, cuando iba a apartar la caja, vio una carta más. Solo decía que era para Ike y no tenía nombre de quien se la envió. Extrañado, la tomó y la abrió con el mismo cuidado que hizo con las anteriores, sin saber realmente de lo que se trataba…_

" _Hola Ike,_

 _Te preguntarás que hace una carta mía entre tus cosas. Bueno, la verdad es que no morí. Así es. Un hombre me escuchó gritar desde mi tumba y me sacó, así como que me dio tratamiento médico para mis heridas._

 _Debo decir que me duele pensar que mi propio hijo haya creído que moriría tan fácil y patéticamente, ¿Qué acaso no fui yo quien te enseñó que no es tan fácil derrumbarme?, puedo tener heridas mortales, pero difícilmente me quitarán la vida._

 _No te busqué antes por que el hombre que me encontró deseaba que me recuperara por completo, y vaya que tardé, pero supongo que valió la pena para escribirte._

 _Fue difícil, pero logré localizarte en esto del "torneo smash". Espero les muestres a todos lo que eres capaz de hacer y que apliques mis enseñanzas así como lo hiciste en la guerra del rey loco, que por cierto me enorgullece que lo hayas logrado._

 _Tal vez vaya a verte pronto._

 _Greil._

 _P.D: posiblemente esto lo leas en tu cumpleaños así que, felicidades hijo."_

 _No pudo evitar horrorizarse al leer esto. Le leyó varias veces, para cerciorarse que no era chiste y que la letra realmente era de su progenitor._

– _No…_ – _musitó sorprendido, poco antes de perder la conciencia_ – _…el no esta vivo…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Claro está que al despertar pensó mejor las cosas y eso no podía ser más cosa de Marth y Link, pues eran los únicos que lo sabían y su novia estaba más que de acuerdo con eso.

Tal vez ellos no se tomaban en serio a sus padres, pero el sí. Le admiraba y le guardaba respeto, un muy profundo respeto hacia el hombre que lo crió por años y le enseñó todo lo que sabía del arte de la espada. Realmente les iba a doler que no le guardaran el mismo respeto que él, y eso era algo que ni a su amigo que lo considerara como su hermano se lo perdonaría en la vida, mucho menos a un par de imbéciles que de seguro solo deseaban hacerle ver como una burla.

Se sentía feliz de que Aqua viniese, pues sabía que ella le ayudaría a hacer que el respeto por su progenitor se restableciera, y vaya que su amada sabía cómo hacerlo. Realmente no tendría piedad de ellos.

– _Lamentarán el día que se atrevieron a burlarse del honorable nombre de mi padre..._

* * *

 **Hola :D**

 **Si lo sé, quedó un poco corto, pero ya viene lo más interesante y largo uwu espero no tardar tanto para lo que se viene :D**

 **Yelai: xD esque se enojo uwu yo se que no lo hará :v Roy! Véngate! Ok no :B pronto uwu pronto y si uwu las cosas se pondrán feas.**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: xD esque cree que son unos traidores uwu y si :D va a estar aquí uwu u.u es que siendo honestos, es lo más lógico xD si lo pensé pero la verdad no se :B xD muy de el muy de el uwu**

 **AngelTerra133: xD todo un loquillo uwu si u.u pobrecito :v yo se que lo amara uwu más por ser de su amada Aqua uwu :v y mucho uwu piensa en ella siempre :D yay uwu gracias :D y si u.u necesita mucho de su amorsh uwu**

 **Marionic1500: aquí esta :D no pienso abandonarlo uwu**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: INVITADOS

Realmente la mansión smash era un desastre en esos momentos. Todos los competidores estaban aglomerados en la cochera donde esperaban ansiosos el autobús donde sus amigos y familiares se dirigían en esos momentos. Carteles con diversos nombres y de diferentes colores alegraban la ocasión. Unos inclusive traían regalos, confeti y serpentinas para festejar su llegada.

No se excluía del festejo, al contrario, Marth tras su serio rostro estaba contento de poder tener nuevamente a su amiga en la mansión, por lo que el traía un cartel anaranjado obscuro con letras rojizas proclamando "Ghya"

−¿Ves algo amor?

Vio a su novia que poseía un pequeño regalo para su cuidadora, Impa, que consistía en una pequeña caja morada con un moño blanco. Después dio un vistazo rápido a la calle en busca del transporte que traía a sus invitados.

−No, aún no…

Su curiosa mirada buscó al peli azul que permanecía aplicándoles la ley del hielo. Le encontró cerca de la reja, con un enorme y llamativo cartel índigo con letras moradas que escribían "Aqua" pero estas brillaban con diamantina azul y tenía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en su brazo y en su mano colgaba una enorme bolsa de regalos. Pensó en lo mucho que debía de amarla y extrañarla como para tenerle tantos obsequios a la chica.

− _¿Por qué no puedo ser así con Zelda?..._

−¡Aquí está amor!

Una oleada de gritos de emoción y alegría rompió los murmullos de desesperación y la espera al ver el tan esperado autobús dar la vuelta hacia la mansión smash. Marth y Zelda fueron obligados a acercarse a la malla por los empujones de los competidores. El príncipe aseguraba que si no era por la cerca, muchos hubiesen terminado en la calle.

Marth vio como varias manos saludaban fuera de las ventanas del vehículo, así como varios rostros alegres buscando a su anfitrión. Estos últimos gritaban el nombre de aquella persona y alzaban los carteles, o, si eran los villanos de quienes se hablaba, estos se dedicaban a alterar más el ambiente de lo que ya estaba. Rodó los ojos y puso atención al autobús que ya se había estacionado y dedicarse a buscar a su amiga.

No supo cuando su pareja se separó de él, solo supo que la vio muy feliz de volver a recibir a su niñera, teniendo que admitir que sentía un gran alivio de que eso fuera así.

− _¿Por qué empiezo a pensar así?_

Amaba pasar tiempo con Zelda, ¿no?, estar juntos, convivir, ¿Por qué empezaba a desear alejarse de ella si su relación era perfecta?

− _Tal vez demasiado perfecta…_

Vio entonces al peli azul unido en un amoroso pero poco pícaro beso a una pelinegra con puntas alzadas y ligeros brillos rojizos que colgaba de su cuello, poseyendo en sus manos el enorme ramo de rosas para la dueña del corazón del mercenario. Vio mejor las facciones de la joven al separarse de su novio: una tez blanca que hacía notorio el intenso tono púrpura de su mirada. Era dueña también de un cuerpo perfecto y se notaba que lo sabía por la clase de ropajes que ella usaba: un vestido negro ajustada hasta el cuello con una apertura entre este y su pecho, cuya corta falda modelaba sus muslos de una manera excepcional, mientras que sus pies eran cubiertas por unas botas hasta la rodilla, tan blancas como las prendas en sus muslos, que no tenían un tacón no tan alto. Una fina y negra prenda le cubría desde sus finas manos hasta sus codos, siendo como extra otros finos guantes blancos en ellas. Para finalizar una gabardina morada sin mangas y con un pequeño cinto blanco cubría de manera delicada su angelical figura. Su rostro poseía una nariz pequeña y fina, al igual que sus rosados labios.

El peli azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el físico de Aqua. Era mucho más hermosa de lo que Ike ya la había descrito y los vio alejarse tomados de la mano hacia la mansión smash.

−¿Y cómo está Zelda, Marth?

Tenía que admitir que se sobresaltó con la inesperada frase de la pelirroja que tanto estaba buscando y se giró para encarar a su amiga que, a pesar de no estar a la altura de Aqua Exilion, era atractiva, o por lo menos bonita, pues era dueña de un largo cabello hasta la cintura de un tono castaño cobrizo, que en el sol lucía más rojo que castaño. Su piel era blanca y en su cara brillaban con discreción sus orbes anaranjados, poseyendo una nariz fina al igual que sus labios rosados. Sus prendas revelaban, por lo menos en su mundo, que era una caballero pegaso, un volador obscuro para ser más específicos, pues tenía un corset negro, con escote en forma de V que se ajustaba a su delgada figura, teniendo debajo un ligero vestido negro que llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas. Del corset, nacían unas mangas un tanto amplias de un tono azul que terminaban amarradas por medio de un par de pulseras doradas que daban inicio a unos guantes negros sin cobertura para los dedos. Sus pies eran cubiertos por unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, del mismo alto que las de la novia de Ike portaba.

−Ghya…−respiró agitado llevándose una mano al pecho−…casi me ocasionas un infarto…

La chica rio un poco y se encogió de hombros.

−¿Para qué andas viendo a chicas que no son tu novia?

Marth alzó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

−Estoy viéndote a ti…−sonrió de lado−…y no eres mi novia…

− _Touche…_ −comentó su amiga riendo por el comentario del noble. Este también rió un poco antes de notar algo muy importante.

−¿Y tu equipaje? – comentó extrañado.

La chica le vio como si no estuviese al tanto de cómo era ella.

−Como si no me conocieras…−entonces señalo al cielo. Tras escuchar el relinche de un caballo, el príncipe miró a las alturas y notó un pegaso negro que llevaba en su lomo varias maletas y que se dirigía hacia su posición. Rio un poco y negó con la cabeza, realmente eso era de esperarse de ella.

−¿Ahora que excusa te pusieron para no traerla con los demás? –preguntó aún entre leves risas.

−Que si quería estar en la mansión smash, debía venir en el camión del equipaje, que no la dejarían volar, por lo que mejor, la dejé que nos siguiera…

Había escuchado que los pegasos eran listos, pero Ichta, el cuadrúpedo de su amiga, parecía ser único. Este aterrizó al lado de su dueña, tras varios quejidos por parte de quienes los rodeaban en esos momentos.

−Que buena niña eres Ichta…−comentó la jinete quitándole todo el peso de encima al animal, mimándole un poco por su largo viaje−…listo, ve a pastar donde ya sabes…

Y tras asentir la cabeza y saludar a Marth, el caballo alado se alejó de ellos hacia el jardín donde se le había permitido estar. El peli azul sabía la conexión tan cercana entre jinete y montura pero aún así, le sorprendía cada vez que las veía juntas.

−Deja que te ayude con el equipaje…−comentó el noble tomando varias maletas de su amiga, quien solamente sonrió.

−Sigues siendo un amor…−tomó el resto de sus cosas y siguió al Alteano. El chico se abrió paso entre todos los habitantes de la mansión. Serían muchos más durante máximo un mes, pero tenía que admitir que sería divertido.

−Es aquí…−cuando llegó a la habitación abrió la puerta blanca para dejar entrar a su invitada esta dejó sus maletas al lado de la cama y se dejó caer pesadamente.

−Ya era hora…−se acomodó en el colchón quitándose las botas−…estaba tan cansada de ese viaje…

−Entonces te ayudaré a desempacar…

Y sin esperar respuesta de su compañera, empezó a abrir las maletas y a acomodarlas como a ella le solía gustar. Dejó sus libros de magia sobre el tocador y las lanzas al lado de su cama, en caso de que hubiese un ataque nocturno.

− _Aunque aquí estamos a salvo, pero bueno…_

Su ropa la colgó con cuidado en el armario y dejó su calzado en el piso del mismo. Los elixires, brebajes y pociones las colocó en el cajón del tocador. Continuó así hasta que no hubo ningún objeto en sus maletas y dejando estas en una esquina de la habitación. Pensó entonces que ahora, estando a solas podría hablar con la chica sobre los problemas con el mercenario y de paso las extrañas sensaciones que sentía con su novia. Pero, al voltear hacia la cama para empezar la conversación notó que la Alteana había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Sonrió un poco y negó antes de colocarle una manta que ella había traído de su hogar y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

− _Ya hablaré con ella en otro momento…_

* * *

−¿Entonces sí te gusta la habitación amor?

Había guiado a Aqua hacia la habitación que tanto le había costado conseguir. Tuvo que "negociar" con Ganondorf el hecho de que le dejase esa habitación para su bella novia que estaba de hecho al lado de la suya. Fue el primero en recibir el equipaje por medio de un servicio diferente al que Master Hand le ofrecía y decoró la habitación a su gusto, llenándola de flores y peluches, así como de los libros de leyenda y cuentos que ella tanto adoraba. Pero sabía que solo había una cosa que a ella le importaba…

−¿Qué tan lejos está tu cuarto?

Fue en ese momento en el que el sonrió antes de contestar.

−Justo al lado de hecho...

Su novia alzó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos, fue entonces cuando Ike la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la puerta a la derecha y le entregó la llave de su cuarto.

−Esta es la llave de mi habitación, si no la abre, entonces podrás esculcar mis cosas y buscar mi verdadero cuarto.

La chica abrió entonces sin dificultad alguna la puerta que el chico le mostraba y este se relajó al ver que la chica le sonreía mientras le devolvía la llave.

−Sabes que hubiese buscado habitación por habitación hasta encontrarte, ¿no?

El mercenario rió un poco antes de robarle un beso a su amada.

−Lo sé…−y le dio un fuerte, pero cariñoso abrazo que fue correspondido.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, donde cuando los villanos y sus compañías pasaban, se burlaban de ellos, pero a ellos no les importaba. Menos a Ike, que hace tanto que necesitaba la presencia de Aqua para sentir que por fin había algo de cordura en el torneo y con quien podría sentarse a compartir la mesa sin sentir la necesidad de comer antes que los demás para estar tranquilo a la tan sagrada hora de la comida.

−Siento que no estas tranquilo del todo…−la fémina en sus brazos le comentó−…dime que te pasa…

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Vio que por el momento los tenía índigo y sabía que por el momento ella podría ver más allá de las cosas, por lo que la tomó de la mano y entró con ella a su cuarto, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta.

−¿Qué tienes en mente?... –vio a su novia que le sonreía de manera coqueta, más coqueta de lo normal tal vez. Quería devorar esa sonrisa con un beso, pero por el momento no era el momento, por lo que puso a un lado sus deseos y le mostró la carta que "Link y Marth" le escribieron y ella la analizó con cuidado, mientras sus orbes volvían a ser morados.

− _Eso me vuelve loco…_

−¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerte eso?!

El peli azul vio como Aqua le dedicaba su mirada de odio a la carta, El simplemente se encogió de hombros.

−No se que les hice…

Recibió un beso de parte de la peli negra que lo hizo relajarse aún más, abrazando con delicadeza la pequeña cintura de su invitada.

−Tu no hiciste nada, amor, ¿Entendido?... –tomó su rostro y juntó sus frentes−…ellos son los desgraciados…

Sonrió un poco al escucharla hablar así, se sentía tan bien que aquella dama de hipnotizante aroma a jazmín renovando cada fibra de su ser.

−Yo…−comentó, provocando que su novia que separase del abrazo para verlo mejor−…estoy tan feliz que estés aquí…−tomó sus manos con fuerza y depositó un suave beso en ella−…de verdad no sabes que tan feliz estoy…

La chica le sonrió de manera amorosa y depositó un profundo beso en su amado. Se sentía tan vivo…tan relajado, podría casi olvidar lo que había pasado con sus viejos amigos…

…Pero solo casi…

* * *

 **Ya era hora TwT**

 **Perdonen la tardanza, tenía la idea pero no como escribirla y aparte quería actualizar lo demás n.n'**

 **En fin, aquí conocemos más de las invitadas de Marth y Ike. La de Marth es una OC mía, se llama Ghya y la pueden encontrar en varios fics. Para quienes hayan jugado Awakening, ella es un caballero pegaso obscuro (Dark Flier) o Auriga Obscuro como algunos traducen y, por otro lado, tenemos a Aqua Exilion, OC de AngelTerra133 y novia de Ike TwT, la pueden encontrar en varios fics de ella, sobre todo el "Fire Emblem: Tierra de Dioses" donde explica un poco más porqué ella cambia de color de sus ojos uwu**

 **AngelTerra: oh si, ya lo verás en el siguiente episodio.**

 **xD pues ya está más loquito ahora que ella está con él uwu y si uwu son beshos así de novios uwu me gusta mucho como se ven ;u;**

 **xD ya verás ;)**

 **Si u.u y esperate a leer la otra ;n;**

 **Yelai: xD Link se lo gana por prepa y Marth…no se lo merece (otalvezsiporDanganronpa :B ok no xD)**

 **:3**

 **xD estas segura?**

 **xD pues acabó el milenio :B**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: :v ahora no nos salió :'v ay….si u.u pobre, no le deja ni acercarse u.u :v oh muy feas uwu no, no son amigos, simplemente trabaja para él y se queda con Aqua uwu y Shinon ¬w¬ si u.u eso cree y si uwu beshos juntos**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: ERRORES

−¿Estás hablando en serio Marth?

Tras dejar a la pelirroja descansar, el noble Alteano decidió ir a comentarle a su amigo Link sobre la novia de Ike y como los había visto actuar.

−Sí…−susurró tras asegurarse de que nadie se acercase a la cocina en esos momentos. No quería que alguien malinterpretase la idea ni el punto de la conversación con el Hylian−…es muy bella y se ve que la ama mucho…

El rubio alzó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

−Marth, no pensarás acaso que es más bella que TU novia, ¿o si?

Esa frase en serio hirió al Alteano, ¿Cómo podía ser tan obvio que pensara eso?

−No…−mintió, controlándose para no mostrar ninguna clase de dudas ante su amigo, reprimiéndose y controlándose para no hacerse enemigo de Link simplemente porque vio a alguien más hermosa que su novia−…no hay nadie más bella en este mundo ante mis ojos, solo Zelda…

La mirada del Hylian se relajó y soltó sus brazos.

−Me alegro…−le sonrió−…porque si en verdad pensases eso, te mataría…−comentó sin dejar de sonreír.

Marth intentó no mostrar una tensa y nerviosa sonrisa ante la amenaza de su amigo.

−Que bueno que no es así…

−Así es…

Se vieron envueltos en un incómodo silencio, donde el peli azul dudaba sobre si podría decirle o no a su amigo sobre lo que había pasado el día de ayer, como reaccionó al ver a Aqua y sus dudas de porque no podía ser un novio como Ike lo era con su pareja, tan atento y detallista, o más bien, porque había perdido esa parte de él con ella.

− _Pero así como habla estoy seguro que no dudaría en atravesarme con su espada maestra…_

−Eres un afortunado, ¿Lo sabes, no Marth?

Vio como su amigo le sonreía nuevamente, pero no de manera de de burla o sarcástica, sino de manera sincera aunque algo triste.

− _¿Lo sabrá?..._ –el le correspondió el gesto−…si, lo sé, es una grandiosa chica…

−Muy bella y sabia…−complementó Link−…así como grandiosa con la magia…

Marth rió un poco al recordar las cualidades de su novia.

−Sí, muy cierto…

−No creo que pienses igual en cuanto veas a Aqua…

Esta ves la voz de su amiga asustó, no solo al noble, sino también al héroe del crepúsculo, quien agregó a su gesto un ligero sonrojo.

−¡G-Ghya!... –comentó el Alteano recuperando el aliento tras el susto−…¡¿De cuando acá eres tan silenciosa como un asesino?!

La chica solo rió y colocó su codo en su hombro.

−No es mi culpa que ustedes estén tan concentrados en su plática que ignoren lo que ocurre a su alrededor…

Entonces la muchacha pelirroja les señaló la sala común adyacente a la cocina, donde los diversos peleadores del torneo brawl se encontraban platicando tanto con invitados como otros peleadores. Marth logró divisar a varios que ya había conocido hace un año: Daisy, la prima de Peach, otro Yoshi, Anthony Higgs, amigo de Samus Aran, Pichu, quien de hecho fue peleador en el torneo anterior, era el invitado especial de Pikachu, Jigglypuff había traído a otra Jigglypuff como siempre, entre otros. Sin embargo, había también personas nuevas ante los azulinos ojos de Marth, como la pequeña Airlin, la hermana menor de Toon Link, Aqua, claro estaba, Palutena, la diosa del pequeño Pit, Snake había invitado a su comandante y así se la podía llevar toda la tarde. Pero algo notó el Alteano que le hizo extrañarse demasiado.

−¿Quién es tu invitado, Link?

Este último solo se encogió de hombros.

−Había invitado a Roy, pero…

El noble alzó una ceja sin notar que su amiga fruncía el ceño.

−¿Pero, que?

Entonces el Hylian sacó una carta de su túnica y se la entregó al noble y su compañía, quienes leyeron con cuidado su contenido:

" _Link:_

 _Me alaga mucho que me hayas elegido para volver al torneo de smash, pero…_

 _No he podido resolver las cuestiones aquí, en Pherae…_

 _Es algo muy complicado y que no es tan sencillo de responder por medio de cartas…_

 _Y no, no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que la boba de Ghya sea la invitada de Marth…_

 _Bueno, solo un poco…_

 _En cuanto resuelva este conflicto, créeme que trataré de contactarme contigo y con Marth lo antes posible…_

 _Cuidense._

 _Roy_

 _P.D: dile a Ghya de mi parte que es una tonta"_

El peli azul suspiró pesadamente al ver que las pocas esperanzas de volver a ver a su viejo amigo se hubiesen muerto con una simple carta. Volteó hacia la pelirroja, para ver su reacción, notó que esta lucía muy seria y sabía que tenía algo que ver con el Marqués.

−Pff, enano tonto…−solo comentó eso y, aunque no lo quiso comentar ante Link, sabía que ella estaba triste porque el pelirrojo no vendría este año.

− , tu estas aquí…−comentó Link tratando de animar a la Alteana−…es bueno…tenerte de vuelta…−y un tono carmín se apoderó de las mejillas del Hylian−…te ves mas bonita que antes…

La Alteana simplemente alzó la ceja, volvió a apoyarse en el hombro de Marth y dirigió su anaranjada mirada hacia el.

−No ha visto a Aqua, ¿verdad?

Eso causo que el Hylian frunciera el ceño ofendido.

−Vamos, no puede ser tan hermo-…wow…−el rubio de interrumpió así mismo al ver algo que le impactó por el enorme ventanal del comedor, ocasionando un notorio sonrojo, más fuerte que el que había adquirido tras alagar a Ghya−…¿Quién es ella?

Ambos Alteanos voltearon a ver al mismo punto que el Hylian veía, sonriendo de lado al ver quien era…

−Link, ella es Aqua…−comentó la jinete al reconocerla−…la novia de Ike…

El sonrojo se apoderó de la cara Link al ver como, efectivamente, el joven peli azul llegaba con un plato de comida para su amada y esta le agradecía con un beso para después alejarse del lugar tomados de las manos.

Tanto Marth como Ghya, no pudieron evitar reír ante la reacción de Link, solo para que el después le suplicase que no comentaran a nadie lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

−Esta buena, ¿no?

Ike solo se concentraba en admirar como su novia probaba aquel exquisito alimento que había descubierto al llegar a la ciudad smash.

−¡Demasiado!... –comentó emocionada tras dar varias mordidas a la "pizza" que su novio le trajo−…Esta pissa es buena…

Ike rió un poco y le dio un tierno beso.

−Es "pizza", amor…

La peli negra alzó su mentón de manera orgullosa y cerró sus ojos.

−Pissa, Pizza, ¡da igual!, es lo mismo…

Ike rio un poco y aprovechó su posición para darle un beso rápido.

−Amo cuando te pones así…

La chica sonrió al sentir su beso y permaneció en esa misma orgullosa posición, pero esta vez no por ofendida, sino por feliz de la actitud del peli azul hacia ella.

−Lo se…−y lo vio de la misma manera y le sonrió de manera coqueta−…por eso lo hago…

El chico rio otro poco y la volvió a besar. Realmente le calmaba que el amor de su vida estuviese con el ahí, aunque solo fuese por máximo un mes el que pudieran estar juntos, para el era tiempo suficiente para recuperarse por completo de la cuestión con Marth y Link y resistir por el resto del torneo.

−¿Qué pasa Ike?... –Aqua le preguntó viéndolo preocupada esta vez, sus ojos volvieron a hacerse índigos−…aun siento que estas preocupado…−ahora frunció el ceño−…tiene que ver con estos tarados, ¿verdad'

El chico suspiro pesadamente al ser leído por completo por su amada.

−Temo que quieran hacerte algo, o que me quieran hacer ver mal enfrente de ti…

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, quedándose así por unos momentos antes de ella le hablase nuevamente.

−Nadie te hará ver mal frente a mí…−comentó con dulzura, provocando una ligera sonrisa en el mercenario−…eso te lo puedo garantizar…

Ike suspiró más tranquilo al escucharla hablar así, aunque no tardó en borrar esa sonrisa.

−Me pregunto…−Aqua se alejó de él unos momentos para prestarle mayor atención−…Que más tendrán planeado…

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, los cuales Ike aprovechó para imaginar mil y un cosas que Marth y Link pudieran hacer en su contra ahora.

−¿Por qué no te les adelantas?

El joven la vio extrañado, ¿de qué hablaba?

−¿De que hablas?

La chica frunció el ceño y tomó con fuerzas las manos de su amado.

−Hablo de buscar entre sus cosas algo que demuestre que ellos son culpables…−comentó decidida−…y mostrarles en su cara que no te pueden hacer ver como un tarado…

Tenía tanta razón…

No iba a lograr nada quedándose de brazos cruzados solo ignorándoles porque ellos iban a seguir, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y llevó a su novia, una asesina de renombre, a irrumpir en la habitación del Hylian, donde no encontraron más que su armamento, túnicas de diferentes colores, hadas embotelladas , pero nada que pareciera mostrar más burlas hacia el mercenario.

Procedieron entonces a continuar su búsqueda en la habitación del príncipe Alteano. Aqua tomó una daga muy muy fina para forzar a la cerradura e irrumpir en el cuarto. No se veía diferente a la última vez que Ike estuvo ahí con el otro peli azul y el Hylian.

Se dirigió entonces al armario del noble y lo abrió para empezar a revisar los trajes del Alteano.

−Amor…−pero ni siquiera tuvo que empezar cuando su novia le llamó, alzando en alto un sobre café−…"para: Ike de: Greil", eso dice…

Se dirigió rápido hacia ella y tomó el sobre con rapidez. Era el mismo tipo de letra que la carta anterior, el mismo sobre y color y al leer su contenido, supo que no había más dudas ni forma de negar que fueron ellos quienes le jugaron aquella cruel broma…

Solo tenía que exponerlos ahora…

* * *

 **Nooo! ;o; ¿Qué les hará ahora?**

 **Bueno, yo si se :B pronto lo sabrán xD**

 **Se que quedó corto, pero igual espero les haya gustado :B**

 **AngelTerra: xD es todo un loquillo :B aún no ¬w¬ aun no**

 **Lo es ;u; ¿les cuesta tanto a todos ser así? , si uwu todo por tenerla contenta ;u; yo se que si lo aprecia uwu así deben ser las cosas, caray :B**

 **Marth :v eso no es de caballeros uwu xD lo conoce desde niños, claro que iba a notarlo :B no uwu ya no la quiere igual :v! muy feo a decir verdad uwu**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: así es uwu por fin algo cuerdo en ese loco evento. Mucho u.u pero con esas pistas es normal pensarlo u.u uwu muy bello :v! ¿como no sabes que si lo hizo? ¬w¬**

 **Les invito dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
